Potter Project
by Rosa Clearwater
Summary: These are all my entries for the Potter Project. Just uploaded: Het Romance  1


A knock sounded. Footsteps could be heard, getting up from the back of the room. A sigh of happiness sounded as the door opened, and greetings were given.

"Hello Ronald" Hermione Jean Granger opened the door and saw Ron Weasley, the man of her dreams awkwardly standing against the entrance to her apartment. She no longer lived with her parents, having immediately gone to Australia after the battle and helped them regain their memories. She brought them back to England, and moved out to her own apartment nearby Diagon Alley as soon as she could.

"Hey Hermione" He smiled and pecked her on the cheek. She blushed slightly. They were starting to really be a couple, and kisses and hugs were sometimes awkward even now, because of their strong friendship. She then let him in, and closed the door.

Her apartment was small. It had one bedroom, a bathroom, a kitchen area, and the living room which was where they were standing for the present moment. The living room itself had beige walls, a white ceiling, and a wooden floor. It had a fireplace with a mantle adorned with various pictures of friends and family. But the largest picture on the mantle had one of her and Ron kissing again, outside the ruins of Hogwarts as it was being rebuilt.

She smiled softly to herself, enjoying the comforting presence Ron had now that he was there. She gave him another kiss, a passionate snog this time. When they pulled away the air in the room seemed hotter.

"So what brings you here?" She asked heading into the kitchen arena and pulling out two glasses while he followed close behind. She knew Ron was busy sorting out family issues and therefore wasn't able to see her as much as they liked at the moment. But if they got married, she would really be part of his family. She giggled softly to herself, thinking of the idea of being his wife while looking questionably at him.

"Just water" He said indicating the glass, and signaling that he was about to respond. She nodded and quieted down so he could talk while she both got them some water.

"Well," He started, blushing slightly. "I wanted to tell you that the Chudley Cannons want me to be a Keeper on their team."

"Oh Ron, that's fantastic!" She hugged him once more, her heart swelling with pride, her eyes shining at his achievement.

"Le-let me finish" He whispered, starting to stutter. "I didn't sign with them."

A glass could be heard dropping and water splashed on the kitchen floor. She set the other glass on the table, and brushed a few pieces of bushy brown hair back, looking at him confused.

"But why not Ron?" Her voice, filled with curiosity, asked him patiently.

"It's because, I love you Hermione. And," He said getting down on a knee, fumbling for something in his pocket. Her eyes widened as a black box appeared in his hand, and her mind was a blank for a second in all the excitement. He opened the box gently, holding a gorgeous ring in front of her. It was a simple sterling silver band, with two small rubies entwined. And on the rubies the letters RW and HG were engraved with magic. They glimmered in the lighting of the room, and Hermione's eyes widened, her jaw dropping. "I want to spend all the time in the world with you. So will you marry me?"

"Yes" She breathed, having not been expecting something so wondrous. But her eyes questioned how he could manage buying something so beautiful

"Being a war hero makes money problems a lot easier now." He said, gently taking her left hand and slipping the ring on the correct finger. It felt cool to her skin, but also seemed like it belonged. She smiled, and laughed when he picked her up in her tiny, homely kitchen, and spun her in a full circle around the room. She gave him another passionate kiss, as he dipped her slightly backward in his arms. When he pulled her up right, she took out her wand focusing on the mess. She fixed the glass that fallen, and cleaned the water so that it was drinkable, placing it magically back on the table.

"I love you too Ronald Weasley." She said her cheeks a lovely rosy color from all of the blushing and kissing. He quickly kissed her once more, and she happily sighed again.

"Well, you shall be equally surprised to hear, the Ministry asked me to become an Unspeakable" She said grinning. Now it was his turn to become shocked at such a job. An Unspeakable wasn't always a pleasant job, and it required all secrecy about what happened in it. Her grin widened at his shocked face.

"However, a few hours ago, I had already said no. Politely, of course" She said and he spluttered at the fact she tricked him into believing she had a job that would take time away from their lives.

"I do really love the ring" She said. "And even though we really shouldn't do this before the wedding…" His eyes widened again at the idea she was proposing, the idea he had concluded she wanted to do. But his heart was agreeing with the suggestion. She began pulling him towards the bedroom; opening the door and allowing him to take note of the king size bed in the room. She coyly closed the door and turned to him.

"However, I don't always follow the rules, as you very well know."


End file.
